


The Trickster's Sing Along Blog

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr Horrible AU, Ends with Sam/Gabriel, F/M, Gabriel has Trickster Mojo, Goes AU from Dr Horrible, M/M, Songs, brief serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel aka "The Trickster" has two immediate aims in life. He wants to get into the BIg Evil League of Evil, and he wants Sam, the guy from the Laudromat, to notice him. Just when it looks like he might be getting somewhere with aim numero 1, Sam, well it doesn't go quite to plan. And it's all that Miss Knife's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> As alreasy expressed this is a Dr Horrible AU, which means there are songs. I haven't included all of them, and they're not direct copies, but they are here. I've included the links for the orginals in this chapter/ act here. 
> 
> Freeze Ray: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vdm5x0BqM80
> 
> Bad Horse Chorus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN2U5wkhRWc
> 
> A Man's gotta do: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN3eBvZvUXk
> 
> It's not necassary to have watched Dr Horrible.

 

 

 

“You know,  no update on my application for the Big League of evil, I think that the application is really strong this year, it carries a letter of condemnation from  the Deputy Mayor Zachariah, which, you know, should really carry some weight.” Gabriel “The Trickster” winked at the camera that was filming his blog.  He'd been keeping one as part of his plan to join the League for years, it was also a good way to keep up with the locals, and potential future minions  “So, in other updates my freeze ray to give endless Tuesdays , the most depressing day of the week, is coming to fruition . I just need  the wonderflonium to make it work, so just one more heist and then I think that will work, but now to check my mail.” 

The Trickster, because that was most definitely who he was in front of the camera, picked up a stack of mail and sheaved through it. The first few were all along the same lines “You’re pathetic” or “How can you call yourself a villain.”  Seriously? He worked hard to maintain his reputation, admittedly one or two jobs hadn't gone as planned, and he hadn't actually killed anyone yet, and, to be honest, he didn't really want to.  There were a few slightly more promising  looking  letters near the bottom, one of which The Trickster picked at random and opened,  proceeding to  read it aloud:

“I see you are once again afraid to come and meet your arch nemesis, I waited for forty-five minutes in the park last Thursday…” The Trickster sighed, this guy again, what was his name,  Ed ? Harry? “Look kiddo, you are not my arch nemesis. My arch nemesis is that all too flouncy Miss Knife. You are just some kid, who I am not going to waste time turning to ash, besides” Gabriel picked up and unwrapped a candy bar, “There are kids in that park.” Wanting to get off the topic, he opened the next letter and skimmed through. 

“Long time watcher, first time commenter… blah, blah…. Hello by the way, I just hope there aren’t too many vampires around,” Gabriel winked at the camera before backtracking “Not that any of you probably get that reference, should I explain it or should I…” He paused for a moment “Oh go watch a decent TV series. Anyway,” Gabriel turned back to the letter “You mention ‘him’ a lot on the blog, I was just wandering who is ‘him’ and does he even know you’re into him.” 

The Trickster paused for a moment before seeing his world float away, lunching into:      


_ “Laundry day , _  
_ See you there ,   
Underthings ,   
Tumbling . "  _

The scene was all to vivid in Gabriel's mind, every Tuesday he, and the man of his dreams, did their  laundry together.    
  
_ "Want to say , _  
_ Love your hair , _  
_ Here I go , _  
_ Mumbling . _   
  
_ With my freeze ray , _  
_ I will stop the world . _  
__  
_ With my freeze ray , _  
_ I will find the time to , _  
_ Find the words to … _  
__  
_ Tell you how , _  
_ How you make , _  
_ Make me feel , _  
_ What’ s the phrase? _  
__  
_ Like a fool , _  
_ Kind of sick , _  
_ Special needs , _  
_ Anyways … _  
__  
_ With my freeze ray , _  
_ I will stop the pain . _  
_ It’ s not a death ray or an ice beam _  
_ That’ s all Johnny Snow . _  
__  
_ I just think you need time to know . _  
_ That I’ m the guy to make it real _  
_ The feelings you don ’t dare to feel _  
_ I’ ll be nd the world to our will _  
_ And we’ ll make time stand still _  
__  
_ That’ s the plan, _  
_ Rule the world,   
You and me,   
Any day.”  _

Gabriel saw the laundrette where Sam was, where he knew Sam from,  Sam with  his long hair, god guys were not allowed to have such gorgeous hair, or such a lovely smile, or such heart-breaking puppy dog eyes, let alone those dimples… 

He remembers the day he finally spoke up,  at least,  sort of,  
  
“Love your hair." 

  
"What?" Sam had asked,

  
Gabriel had back tracked horribly "No I . . I, uh . . . love the . . . air"

  
_ "Anyway,   
  
With my freeze ray I will stop …” _

Balthy (who really needed a super-villain nickname ) walked in, jolting Gabriel from his trip down memory lane. 

“What’s up Boss? Guess what I , well, you’ve got?” 

Gabriel chocked down the desire to reply something very rude to his friend and only minion, before setting eyes upon seeing the crystal black envelope , with the red seal upon it, embossed with a large pitchfork. 

“That’s his seal! That’s his seal!” Gabriel squealed  being  extremely undignified. Although, in truth, he wasn’t sure there was a dignified way to squeal.  And he should know, he, Gabriel, was the great and terrible Trickster. He had perfected the art of making other people embarrassed. 

“Open it, open it!”  Balthy urged, sitting down. 

“Okay,” Gabriel opened it gently, when three scarlet demons jumped out and started singing about how “The Devil, how The Devil, had got his  application ,” but that it still needed “evaluation.” It was really quite decorative, but… No  \-  Gabriel would not dare to even think to  criticize the  Evil League of Evil.  They were utterly evil and the fact that singing demons were so cliché that they should be embarrassed to send them was a thought he had neither had nor  voiced.   

“This, this is perfect!” He turned to  Balthy , “I’ve got a big, big heist planned tomorrow, and now the League will be watching, this is perfect!” 

“Armour plated  vehicle?”  Balthy asked, going to look over the letter. Gabriel snatched it  back  and folded it away. He didn't want anyone looking at what might be his big break. Besides,  Balthy had already heard the demons. 

“Courier Van,” Gabriel shook his head,  answering the question,  “It’ll be like taking candy from a baby . I’ve done that in my time too. Not as easy as it sounds, but boy is the candy worth it.”  To prove his point he picked up a lollypop from somewhere and began licking it suggestively. 

Balthy rolled his eyes, not that he could do a lot better. All he could do  was get songs stuck into people's heads. A talent that would be truly annoying, if it was not for the fact that it tended to backfire. Gabriel was sure that if his friend had got Celine Dion in his head again, then Gabriel would freeze him out of mercy.       


“Now,” The Trickster said, getting into character “If you’ll excuse me folks, I’ve got some tricks to make!” he winked at  Balthy , who rolled his eyes again,  truly a habit of his,  and shut the door behind him. 

By mid-morning the next day  Gabriel (out of costume)  was running  so  late, he feared that he might miss the van . It wasn't really  his fault. He  even  half ran past  a group of people clambered  around something.  Whatever it was, he didn’t have the time,  not  if he didn’t  want the van  to disappear,  and then he might not get into the “Evil league of Evil” 

Gabriel rounded the alley, good. The van hadn't left yet, in fact, the courier hadn't even come out. With a triumphant grin he lobbed the device on top of the van where it stuck, tighter than a vacuum.  Then he felt a pressure on his shoulder as someone tapped him twice.

He spun around, about to shout at the guy for distracting him. His voice died in his throat. 

Sam. 

Fuck, Sam , talking to him, and he has to deal with the remote and this is Sam with his hair and his eyes, and god even when Gabriel had barely seen them at a distance those eyes drove right threw him, now he was faced with the full view of them, they seemed to drill into his very soul. Oh god, those were the very definition of 'puppy eyes', they were big and sorrowful, and looking straight at him and Gabriel had no idea how to cope. 

"Hey," Sam said casually , "Don't I know you?" 

"Yes, Gabe admitted, awkwardly trying to clear his throat. He could do this, he could do this. 

"From the Laundromat right?" Sam smiled     


Okay, Gabriel could deal with the fluttering in his stomach, and the pain in his abdominal muscles  . He was a man, he was a villain, and he was not going to fall moaning into a heap because someone smiled at him, even if it was _**Sam**_. 

"I'm Sam," Sam introduced himself, 

"I know," Gabriel breathed, then mentally hit himself which, given his powers, actually hurt. He coughed, and then began in a louder voice. "I mean, I'm Gabriel. " 

"Nice to meet you Gabriel, or properly meet you, as the case may be." Sam paused in his speach to smile at him,  "I was wondering, could you do me a favour? There's this huge empty building in the  centre of town, and okay it's little old, and the paint is a little scratched, but the council want to pull it down, but instead it could be used as a homeless shelter."

Gabriel stood, gazing upwards at Sam's lips, the words themselves somehow washing over him, he was too busy trying not to imagine how it would feel to kiss those lips, just to grab this wonderful human being who cares so much and to force his lips to Gabriel's own, to loose himself in him, to be completely owned.

The van roared into life just as the devise began to blink. Fuck! Gabriel thought, giving Sam one last look before fiddling with the controls, if he could just get the van to his pre-set course then he could go back to talking to Sam, who was still talking to him.   

"You know what, never mind."  Sam  said, turning his back to Gabreil and  beginning to walk away.   


"No, I," Gabriel spluttered.  He had to do this, he had to steal the  wonderflonium, he could catch Sam later and sign that damm petition, he could get Sam later. The indecision wrecked him for a moment before he shrugged: 

_ "A man's  gotta do _   
_ what a man's gotta do   
Don't plan the plan   
If you can't follow through " _

Gabriel ducked into an alley, changing into his costume. He had to get that  wonderflonium, then he could get Sam.  It's not like Sam'd look at him at the moment.  
  
_ "All that matters _  
_ Taking matters into your own hands   
Soon I'll control everything   
My wish is your command " _

There was a loud thump then Miss Knife landed on top of the moving truck, her hair flowing behind her, posing, with her blade pointing straight ahead in a most impractical, if symbolic, manner. There she began to sing, stealing The Trickster's song. That simply wasn't done!   
  
_ "Stand back Everyone, _  
_ Nothin g here to see ,   
Just imminent danger,   
In the middle of it, me "  _

She gave a slight laugh and winked, as if the invisible observe and her shared some joke."    
  
_ " Yes  Miss  Knife is  here,   
Hair Blowing in the Breeze ,   
The day needs my saving expertise "  _

She twirled her knife once before plunging in into the remote control device. She shrugged then looked straight up.   
  
_ "A girl 's  gotta do what a  girl 's  gotta do ," _

She leapt off the van in front of a civilian , who seemed impressed, much to the Trickster's annoyance, he was trying to get the remote control to work, as the van was swerving violently out of control nearly endangering several people. Miss Knife continued to sing

_ " seems destiny ends wit hme saving you,  
the only doom that's looming is you loving me to death _ _"_  

The van swerved down an alley as The Trickster desperately tried to get the breaks to engage before it hit Sam and then Miss Knife was there, casually shoving him into a pile of overflowing, smelly binbags. She didn't appear to even notice, as the breaks finally engaged on the van, just as Miss Knife put out her hands to stop the van, and finished the verse.

  
_ "So I'll give you a sec to catch your breath " ___  
  
The Trickster couldn't take it any more, he jumped out of his hiding place and strode towards Miss Knife. "You idiot, you utter imbecile"

"Why, The Trickster," She drawled, " I should have known that this pathetic endeavour was one of your plans," 

"You almost killed him!" The Trickster shouted, trying to see past the so called Superhero, and cursing the fact that he was so short. 

"Oh I don't know," Miss Knife smiled that stupid fake smile, "I don't remember it quite like that." Suddenly she pinned her dagger up against his throat "I do believe it's curtains for you Trickster, dirty, mucky curtains." 

Suddenly there was a movement from the garbage bags and Sam began to clamber out, being all limbs,  and singing."   
  
_ " Thank you  dear Miss Knife, _

_ For saving my lots of strife,   
Especially indeed for   
Saving my own life," _

 Sam finally managed to climb out of the garbage bags and shook himself down before smiling at Miss Knife, who spun the Trickster around so he was forced against the van. 

  
_ " I would be splattered _  
_ I'd be crushed into debris _  
_ Thank you  ma'am  for saving me " ___  
  
Miss Knife just looked Sam up  and down and an entirely diffe rent and far more predatory smile appeared on her face _"_ _ Don't worry about it-A  girl's  gotta do What a  girl's  gotta do " _

  
Sam joined in as a duet _"_ _ You came from above _ _"_  

  
The Trickster couldn't believe a word of what he was hearing  " Are you kidding me?"   
  
Miss Knife sang  _ " It seems destiny ends with me saving you ," _

  
Sam joined in  " _ I wonder what you're capable  of " _

The Trickster was flung past the van, he turned round and snarled  "  What heist were you watching ?" Then he glanced between Miss Knife and Sam " stop looking at him  like that!"   
  
Miss Knife ignored him instead choosing to step towards Sam, and gently lean up to caress his face  " _ When you're the best you can't rest, what's the use " _

  
Sam lent into it _"_ _ My heart is beating like a drum," _

  
" Did you notice that the threw you in the garbage? " The Trickster demanded angrily.   
  
_ " If there's ass needs kicking some ticking bomb to defuse," _

  
" Must. Must be in shock " 

  
The Trickster frowned, entering the van and picking up the  wonderflonium . " I stopped the van! The remote control was in my hand! "   
  
Miss Kinfe was even closer to Sam now, and was leaning upwards towards  his face  _ " The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death," _

  
Sam seemed to be beginning to lean down  _ " Assuming I'm not loving you to death, " _

  
The Trickster looked at the  wonderflonium in his hand, and the scene going on in front of the van and could feel his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.  " Whatever ,"

He mumbled, getting out the back of the van.  
  
The duo finished their duet. _"_ _ So please give me a sec to catch my breath "  _  
  
" Balls" The Trickster muttered as he limped away from the scene, his overall aim now lost to him, as well as what was left of his pride. 


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for the long wait.  
> Songs again: 
> 
> My Eyes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQyNN2SfPwQ  
> Bad Horse Chorus (Reprise): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkI1KC_FHWU  
> Penny's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDhuip2HHIg  
> Brand New Day: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAVuSKnpUyo

Gabriel would barely believe his thoughts. It had been such a simple plan, all he needed to do was steal this one thing, and then he could be a competent villain, he could have finally talked to Sam, and maybe, just maybe, there'd be something there. The something that he always dreamed of.

Instead what did he do? He accidentally introduced Sam to that Miss Knife character and they'd hit off, and surely Sam had better judgment than that? Surely he wouldn't fall for some pretty eyes, sarcastic comments, and good reputation?

But he had, and Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, he had to see if it was true. Clutching his thoughts close to his heart he felt the song burst out of him:

_"Any dolt with half a brain_   
_Can see that humankind has gone insane_   
_To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo_   
_If I throw alligators in the water main,"_

He could barely breathe, he had to see what Sam was up to, he had to. He paced along the street behind the duo, watching them from afar, his mind never leaving the song he was singing.

  
_"Listen close to everybody's heart_   
_And hear that breaking sound_   
_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_   
_And crashing to the ground"_

There they were, in that restaurant for the homeless. Desperate for something that told him that his gut instinct wasn’t right, Gabriel peered in at the window, and consequentially felt the sinking stones in his gut that told him that he was right, of course he was right. When did he ever get good news?  
  
 _“I cannot believe my eyes_  
 _How the world's filled with filth and lies_  
 _But it's plain to see evil inside of me_  
 _Is on the rise”_

He’d never really believed in the super-villain title before, except in the way that he opposed society, but right now he could so get into it. He…… oh Gabriel gave up trying to quantify it even to his own head. He had to get inside, to see what was being said.  
  
Sam, meanwhile, was cautiously hopeful. This was new, and perhaps-

  
_“Look around_   
_We're living with the lost and found_   
_Just when you feel you've almost drowned_   
_You find yourself on solid ground_   
  
_And you believe there's good in everybody's heart_   
_Keep it safe and sound_   
_With hope you can do your part_   
_To turn a life around”_

He could barely believe it, Miss Knife, no Ruby, seemed like such a nice person and she was interested, and she had influence, and oh, it was too much to ask for. But maybe, just maybe…  
  
 _“I cannot believe my eyes_  
 _Is the world finally growing wise?_  
 _Because it seems to me_  
 _Some kind of harmony_  
 _Is on the rise”_

Sam looked around at the other patrons, many of which he knew personally and he knew what they’d been through, and oh, it was just so good to be able to be in a position to really help them. And Ruby seemed so nice, and so willing to help them, and oh, Sam knew this was going faster than it ought to, but he felt that when the hero of the city sits across from you grinning and stealing your French fries, he was allowed to go a little bit mushy. Never mind that cute guy from…. Never mind that guy, here was a real hero.

Gabriel couldn’t work out what was worse: either Sam was as brilliant and intelligent and wonderful as he thought he was and yet still fell for that abomination Miss Knife’s lies; or Sam was a stupid abomination and Gabriel himself had been tricked.

  
Gabriel began to sing again, in harmony with the unhearing Sam “ _Anyone with half a brain_ ,”

Sam: “ _Take it slow_ ”  
  
G: _Could spend their whole life howling in pain_  
S: _She looks at me and seems to know_  
  
G: _Because the dark is everywhere and_  
S: _The things that I'm afraid to show_  
  
G: _Sammy doesn't seem to know that soon the dark in me is all that will remain_  
S: _And suddenly I feel this glow_  
  
G: _Listen close to everybody's heart_  
S: _And I believe there's good in everybody's heart_  
  
G: _And hear that breaking sound_  
S: _Keep it safe and sound_  
  
G: _Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_  
S: _With hope you can do your part_  
  
G: _And crashing to the ground_  
S: _To turn a life around_

Eventually Gabriel gave up, it was no good. Giving up his position serving at the counter he wondered home, back to the lair, alone, completely unaware of the fact that Sam was doing exactly the same thing. The overwhelming emotions however, were quite different.  
  
G: _I cannot believe my eyes, how the world’s filled with filth and lies_  
S: _I cannot believe my eyes, how the world’s finally growing wise_  
  
G: _But it’s plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise_  
S: _And it’s plain to see rapture inside of me is on the rise_

Upset, for no justifiable reason as far as he himself could see, Gabriel slumped against the wall, until he eventually fell asleep, dreaming of a time when the world, or even a specific person, would see what he could not un-see.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel’s mood only really picked up at the Laundromat the next day. He was perched on top of one of the machines, sitting next to a man so gorgeous and so kind that he’d have made God himself write a book series about him.

“So, have you always been a signature connoisseur?” Gabriel asked Sam lightly.

“What?” Sam answered, then gave a short laugh “No, no, I’ve er, just finished my law degree and looking for placements at the moment. No such luck at the moment though, so I’m trying to find a day job.”

Gabriel gave a small laugh, it flowed so naturally out of him "I can't believe your having problems with that, a man such as yourself."

Sam shrugged, "Well in this economy, and it's not just the job market that has suffered, hence the signatures, it makes no sense that now is when they choose to deny people basic support."

"So I'm guessing you aren't going for corporate law then?" Gabriel asked.

"Ha, no." Sam smiled at him, "No, I wanted to be a barrister, but you know, that doesn't really seem to be working. I'm living with my brother at the moment though."

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, digging into his bag and pulling out two salads which he'd carefully prepared, "How weird, I asked for one salad and they gave me two, I don't suppose you eat salad?"

Sam grinned, "Love it, my brother, Dean, always calls me a girl for it though,"

Gabriel smiled looking at Sam, he looked so happy, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, and oh god what eyes, he wanted to keep him smiling, and laughing all day long, Gabriel never wanted him sad at all, which is one reason why he needed to get a move on with his plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hiya kiddos," The Trickster greeted the camera. "it's been a good day for me, and I hope it's been a good day for you too. My freeze ray has finally been completed! I could sing or dance all day, except, you know, that'd be weird, and I still have work to do. But you know," The Trickster shrugged, "why waste a good weapon, and with the new statue to the mayor being unveiled tomorrow, well, why wait? So, I guess I'll let you guys know how I get on then." Gabriel closed the camera, he still had work to do before the big event.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Almost exactly thirty-six hours later, Gabriel turned on his camera again, running his hand through his singed hair. He coughed loudly, letting a few bits of debris that was irritating his throat fly free. "Well," he coughed again as the rub on his adams apple became worse "It seems I count both the hypocritical Miss Knife and what seems to be a large portion of the police among the viewers of this blog. For the rest of you, yeah that didn't really," A huge hacking cough escaped his throat, "work so well."

The embarrassment, Gabriel had been so hopelessly outmatched and the freeze ray had taken so long to warm up, he could only hope that Sam hadn't been in the audience, that he hadn't seen. Not that he was sure why he was even talking to his blog anymore, all it had ever got him was in trouble, and no-one liked him. His phone rang.

His trickster phone rang.

Puzzled, he pulled it out, "Hello?"

"The Devil is very disappointed in you." The cold harsh voice spoke in his ear, "He wants you to know that your application is not looking likely to be approved. The exception of course, would be a nice ice cold murder."

The phone hung up.

Gabriel turned the cameras off, and pulled his mask off, letting the dam thing drop to the floor. He didn’t know. He needed to get into the league. He needed to, it was the only way any of this would work, but at the same time... He didn't know who he could kill. Sure, there was Miss Knife, but if she truly cared for Sam, and Sam for her, well then maybe she wasn't as bad as Gabriel had thought. Maybe she'd changed, or at least could change. He didn't want to kill anyone. How could killing anyone help the world?

Somehow he ended up back at the laundromat. He'd bought two salads again, god he hated that stuff, but it was worth it for Sam. Gabriel really wanted to say that he could see this becoming a thing, but he honestly couldn't. There was only so long that Sam would put up with the fuck-up that he was.

"So, you know, my girlfriend's supposed to be joining us,"

"What?" Gabriel was startled out of his despondency.

"Yeah, Miss- Ruby," Sam smiled dropping off the laundromat, "She should be here shortly, it'd be good,"

"Yeah," Gabriel tried to cover his sinking stomach, and mood.

"Yeah, for one of the important people of my life to meet another one." Sam smiled at him, at Gabriel, god, he could hardly believe his luck. Was he- was he one of the important people in Sam's life? Surely not, but then, who else could he mean. Unless he was talking in an abstract way about the laundromat, but then why would Sam do that?"

"Head up Gabe, I've seen you for an ungodly amount of time, it shouldn't be that suppressing."

"We've been talking for less than a week." Gabriel heard himself point out, then kicked himself. Why was he trying to throw out what he had! Although it did sound like Sam was straight, but it was basically all a delusional dream trying to be good enough for him anyway.

"Yeah, well, don't know many people in this corner of the woods." Sam shrugged. "Or is the awkward grin because you have an ex called Ruby, and you're terrified it's her."

"No." Gabriel declared emphatically. "I may be pan, but I haven't dated in a hell of a while." Or at all really. It wasn't his fault no-one wanted to go out with a 5ft6" candy addict.

"Yeah," Sam smiled looking him up and down, "I find that hard to believe. "I'm bi, probably, myself."

YES! Gabriel had great trouble not jumping up and down and running around the laundromat screaming, yes! He was in with a chance, the smallest of small chances, but a chance. So all he had to do was...

"Hey Sam," A voice drooled from the doorway.

Sam ran over to the short, curvy brunette pulling her up for a rather passionate kiss. She leant into it as it broke, smiling. Gabriel didn't like that smile.

"Ruby, meet Gabriel, he's an old friend of mine." Sam ushered her over to where Gabriel was sitting. He slipped off the laundromat. "Gabriel, this is Ruby, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriel lied through his teeth, shaking her hand. He had to keep his nerve, if she knew who he was, he was, well, he was in big trouble.

"An absolute pleasure." 'Ruby' said, the corners of her mouth turning.

A light flashed on one of the laundromats "Oh," Sam spotted it, "Just a mo." He darted away.

"So, how do you know my boyfriend?" Ruby asked, keeping her eyes on Sam's figure, occasionally flitting her gaze to Gabriel.

"Oh you know, the laundromat, we kept bumping into each other and eventually we started to talk. How'd you meet Sam?" Gabriel kept his voice steady, and even polite.

"Oh, I saved his life, it was very romantic," Ruby smiled at him, deliberately looking down at Gabriel. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Shoving Sam into a rubbish pile and then looking down on his friends is not what he'd call romantic.

"Sounds nice." Gabriel tried to keep his voice civil. He had to keep cover, and he wasn't causing a big scene in front of Sam, he wasn't going to cause a big scene in front of Sam. That's what he kept telling himself.

Ruby lent in closer. "Tell me, Trickster, how does it feel not to get something you want, because I don't know? That boy is so hot, I could lick him all day long."

Gabriel stared.

"The knife isn't the blade, it's my tongue." Ruby whispered conspiratorially eyeing up Sam hungrily, and objectively.

Gabriel couldn't - Seriously, she was doing this because he liked Sam, that was just, well. He ran from the laundromat, heading towards the lair. Anyone who behaved like that, anyone at all, deserved what was coming to them.

_"This appeared as a moral dilemma,_   
_Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate,_   
_The worst of the plague that devoured humanity_   
_It's true I was vague on the 'How'_   
_so how can it be that you have shown me the light?"_

Gabriel made his way back to his lair, already plotting, already he had ideas. He sand loud and clear.  
  
 _"It's a brand new day_  
 _And the sun is high_  
 _All the birds are singing_  
 _That you're gonna die_  
  
 _How I hesitated_  
 _Now I wonder why_  
 _It's a brand new day_  
  
 _All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive_  
 _All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live_  
 _Miss Cool, Miss Right, Miss Knowitall is through_  
 _Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light_  
  
 _It's a brand new me_  
 _I've got no remorse_  
 _Now the water's rising but I know the level_  
 _I'm gonna shock the world_  
 _Gonna Show The Devil_  
 _It's a Brand New Day_  
  
 _And Sammy will see the evil me_  
 _Not a joke not a dork not a failure_  
 _And he may cry but her tears will dry_  
 _When I hand him the keys to a shiny new Australia._  
  
 _It's a brand new day_  
 _Yeah the sun is high_  
 _All the angels sing_  
 _Because you're gonna die_  
  
 _Go ahead and laugh_  
 _Yeah I'm a funny guy_  
 _Tell everyone goodbye_  
 _It's a brand new day"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening of the new homeless shelter is today, and a lot of people have plans, none of them go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So They Say: www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOxFbQRQHSU
> 
> Everyone's a hero: www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqCXXMvMm6g
> 
> Slipping: www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu8qxyBEVwI
> 
> Again, no-one dies in this. I have written the epilogue/4th Chapter and it'll be up in about a week.

 

The day had been long, the hour late, and yet Gabriel still chose to switch the news on , in retrospect, that may have been a bad move. 

"So, today we are finding out what a true hero is," One of the reporters said with a  smile even falser than her surroundings . 

"Indeed," her male counterpoint agreed. "Today Miss Knife unveils the new homeless shelter, and indeed a statue of her fine self in full costume." 

"It's a good day to be homeless," The first reporter joked, 

"It is indeed."

Gabriel turned the TV off. That was bad, but at the same time he was filled with a strange kind of energy, he just had to fix a few things before tonight, and he was confident. He could do this now, he had structured short term goals. 

Elsewhere in the town it seemed everyone had been infected by the same kind of buzz. Even the moving men were singing, and they transferred furniture . 

_ "So they say Miss Knife's become a crusader   
Political. She's cleaning up the streets" _

The fan boys (and girl) of  Ed, Harry, and Becky needed no excuse to join in. 

_ "So they say that it's real love   
So romantic "  _

" She signed this" Becky jumped in, holding up a photo with a quick scribble . 

Sam was in his own way so grateful as he stopped in his work to talk to Ruby.   
  
_ "So they say we'll have blankets and beds   
We can open by Monday thanks to you "  _

_ "Thanks to me" _ Ruby agreed. 

Everyone agreed as the reporters joined in.   
  
_ "It's the perfect story _  
_ So they say a hero leading the way   
Miss Knife's called to glory   
Let's all be our best " _

"Next up, who's gay?" The male reporter winked at the screen. Gabriel could give him a few pointers on where to start . 

The fans took the song again.   
  
_ "So they say she saved his  life , _  
_ They say  he works with the homeless ,   
And doesn't eat meat ,   
We have a problem with him." _

"This is her hair" Becky held up a bag with a few locks of raven hair. 

Ruby herself meanwhile was contemplative.    
_ "This is so nice _  
_ I just might sleep with the same boy  twice   
They say it's better the second time   
They say you get to do the weird stuff" _

_ "we do the weird stuff"  _ Ed, Harry and Becky insisted.

Meanwhile at the laundromat Sam was less convinced. He'd brought a couple of salads along, as Gabriel seemed to like them so much, but he wasn't showing and well, Sam guessed Gabriel wasn't supposed to be that important.    
  
_ "This is perfect for me so they say _  
_ I guess she's pretty ok _  
_ After years of stormy _  
_ Sailing have I finally found the bay?" ___   
  
Gabriel still wasn't picking up, much to  Balthy's annoyance, they'd been supposed  to go bowling. 

Meanwhile again Gabriel and Sam had synced in song while across town from each other.    
  
_ "There's no happy ending _  
_ So they say, not for me anyway _  
_ Should I stop pretending" _  
  
Gabriel wasn't sure  _ "stop pretending, Take the chance to build a brand new day" ___  
But Sam was more optimistic " _ Or is this a brand new day" ___  


The Fans grabbed the song again in its dying moments.   
_ "This is his dry cleaning bill   
Four sweater vests "  _

Yeah, they were kind of creepy. 

Gabriel meanwhile was finished, now he just had to change and get ready. He could feel the thing coming to completion already. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, soon we will be unveiling the statue of the lovely lady herself" The Mayor (Michael) said , the harsh press lights staring in his eyes. He was standing on the temporary stage placed in the future homelessness shelter. On his right sat both Miss Knife and her boyfriend, whatever his name was. There was a sizeable crowd in front of the podium. All due to his appearance of course, he looked at his cards again. "Now of course, justice has a name, and apart from me, and justice, that name is Miss Knife, honoured guests, your hero!" 

He stood aside to let that asshole do her bit. She was very lucky he needed a superhero, otherwise she'd be toast for this stunt the egomaniac. Miss Knife took to the podium, waving and blowing kisses at everyone. 

"Thank-you, thank-you everyone." She began, looking at her cards. "I hate the homeless-" She turned  over the card "- ness problems that plague our great city. Everyone should have the basic-" Miss Knife sneaked a look at Sam, who was smiling, probably at the greatness of the moment due to her, perhaps a little nervous, but not everyone could be her. It didn't occur to her that not everyone wanted to. 

What the hell, she could do this on her own. "I don't need tiny bity cue cards." She announced. She was going to do this like a job, she was going to sing. But first, to credit Sam, she was sure that was expected. 

"When I first met Sam, my serious lovely long term boyfriend, I'd get him to wave, but he's the tall one, I was feeling a little lost. I knew what to do in my job, but S am really showed me beyond that. So. ... " She trailed off, now then: song time! 

_ "It may not feel too classy _  
_ Begging just to eat   
But you know who does that? Lassie   
And she always gets a treat" _

Sam scowled, that was just, wrong, he knew he liked dogs and everything, but they weren't people , and you really shouldn't compare them.   
  
_ "So you wonder what your part is _  
_ Because you're homeless and depressed _  
_ But home is where the heart is _  
_ So your real home's in your chest _  
__  
_ Everyone's a hero in their own way _  
_ Everyone's got villains they must face _  
_ They're not as cool as mine _  
_ But folks you know it's fine to know your place _  
_  
Everyone's a hero in their own way   
In their own not-that-heroic way"  _

 She was really getting into this one,  Miss Knife thought, this was a good song.    
  
_ "So I thank my boyfriend Sammy _  
_ Yeah, we totally had sex _  
_ H e showed me there's so many _  
_ Different muscles I can flex _  
__  
_ There's the deltoids of compassion _  
_ There's the abs of being kind   
It's not enough to bash in heads   
You've got to bash in minds"  _

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he'd been unsure in the first place, and now, well he slipped quietly off stage. He was getting out of here, and he'd doubted anyone would notice.    
  
_ "Everyone's a hero in their own way _  
_ Everyone's got something they can do _  
_ Get up go out and fly _  
_ Especially that guy he smells like poo _  
__  
_ Everyone's a hero in their own way _  
_ you and you and mostly me and you _  
__  
_ I'm poverty's new sheriff _  
_ And I'm bashing in the slums _  
_ A hero doesn't care if you're a bunch of smelly _  
_ alcoholic bums"  _  
  
"Everybody!" Miss Knife yelled as the crowd raised their arms and joined in.    
  
_ "Everyone's a hero in their own way _  
_ Everyone can blaze a hero's trail   
Don't worry if it's hard,   
if you're not a  friggin ' tard you will prevail" _

That was it, The Trickster not only had cramp, but extreme  overexposure to  bullshit sickness. He threw off the cover and shot the slightly modified freeze ray.   
  
_ "Everyone's a hero in their own way   
Everyone a hero in their- _ _"_ The ray hit, stopping the last few notes of Miss Knife's song. Perfect. 

At last people were taking notice of him. The Trickster took a few moments to pas s his gaze around the room before beginning on a very different song of his own. Huh, Michael, Gabriel noticed, and hoped he couldn't recognise him , but then, did it matter if he did?

_ "Look at these People _   
_ Amazing how  sheep'll _   
_ Show up for the slaughter. _   
__   
_ No one condemning   
You lined up like lemmings   
You led to the water. _

_ Why can' t they see what I see    
Why can' t they hear the lies. _

_ Maybe the fee' s too pricey  _   
_ for them to realize _   
_ Your disguise is slipping,  _   
_ I think you' re slipping. _   
__   
_ Now that your Saviour's   
Is still as the grave you're   
beginning to fear me."  _

It was really satisfying the way people were leaning back from him now, it sent wonderful shivers down his spine and made him want to laugh.   


_ "Like cavemen fear thunder _   
_ I still have to wonder _   
_ Can you really hear me? _   
__   
_ I bring you pain,  _   
_ the kind you can' t suffer quietly. _   
_ Fire up your brain  _   
_ remind you inside you're rioting   
Society is slipping,    
everything's slipping away, so..." _

The laugh burst out of him as he pulled the  Deathray out of his coat, firing it into the ceiling.  Run people, run from the new villain in town, and one far more obvious!   


_ "Go ahead run away _   
_ Say it was the Trickster _   
_ Spread the word tell a friend _   
_ Tell them the tale. _   
__   
_ Get a pic , run  a blog _   
_ Heroes are over with _   
_ Look at h er not a word ,   
Knife meet the sheaf,   
_

_ Then I win then I get _   
_ Everything I ever   
All the cash, all the fame   
And social change, _

_ Anarchy that I run   
It' s that dear Miss Knife's  turn _

_ You people all have to learn   
This world is going to burn  _

_ burn, burn!"  _

The Trickster was having fun, sure he wasn't as bad as some of those out there, and he certainly was no good guy, but something was on his mind. Sam. 

_ "No sign of Sammy good   
I would give anything not to have him see"  _

Unseen by the Trickster , Sam popped his head up behind the back seats of the auditorium. It was unnerving seeing Miss Knife frozen like that, but something was off about the Trickster too, almost as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. Plus, Sam would have sworn he just heard his name.   
  
_ "It' s  gonna be bloody, head up Gabe , come on,   
There's no time for mercy."  _

The Trickster raised the gun to Miss Knife's frozen head. He could do this.    
  
_ "Here goes no mercy..."  _

There was a loud groan. 

  
"That's not a good sound..." The Trickster commented turning around to see what had caused the problem. The freeze ray was not going to fail on him this time!

Oooofff !

He was thrown across the room, the Death ray knocked from his grip, and cast to one side. There was a loud noise he didn't hear correctly, his head was funny, quickly he tried to trigger his powers, to heal himself. He had to get out of this situation, and he couldn't bring anyone back from the dead, especially not himself. 

Miss Knife somersaulted so she was standing on top of him. "Now, now pathetic Mr Trickster, you've lost your Sammy, you've lost your nerve and now your about to loose the only thing you ever actually had, your life. " She levelled the death ray at him, the lights blinking irregularly. 

Gabriel barely had time to pray to whoever was out there that might have vaguely cared before Miss Knife grinned and pulled the trigger. It didn't seem fair,  his life wasn't supposed to be this short, and he'd never got to tell Sam that he'd -

The gun backfired shattering and sending a large piece into Miss Knife's arm. She dropped the gun with a loud clang and stood in shock for sever al moments her heavy breathing, and his, the only noise in the room. 

" Aaaaaaachhooooooo!" Someone sneezed. 

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Miss Knife let out a piercing scream and ran from the room "DADDY THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!" 

Gabriel  watched her go, then stood upright shakily, his legs almost buckling under him. That had been a close one, that had been far too close for comfort , if he'd gone then- But he had to finish this now, if he finished this properly he could still save grace within the town, if not with the league.  After all there was always next year and-

There was a small breathe from behind him, almost a sigh.

Gabriel swung around and only just clamped down on his own scream as he spott ed the collapsed figure. It was funny how someone so tall in life could look so small in - no. Gabriel wasn't thinking like that. He ran over,  his fingers clasping at wrists, at the neck,  trying to feel a pulse. 

There, barely. The small lacerations were doing the best to remove what was left of Sam's life-force. He had to do something.  H e had to do something, anything, before it was really too late.     


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading. Coments and Kudos always welcome!


	4. Act 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one song, and not really: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKCxs2s-CG4

 

"Sam, Sam,  Sam , no!" Gabe grabbed the still head and shook it desperately. "No, no,  no, no not Sam anyone but Sam, not, just not Sam." He  hadn't killed Sam, he had to remember that,  he hadn't, not yet anyway. But he didn't have long . Gabriel knew  that  he didn't have long , and he  didn't think he  could do this, he couldn't do this , but he was dam well going to try. People were congregating around his shoulders and he couldn't bare it anymore. Stooping , Gabriel put an arm around Sam's limp body and another under his knees. There was no way  he  was leaving Sam anywhere anymore. There was no way.... 

Gabriel ran from the room, carrying Sam's body, just out, he had to get out.  Desperate, he tried to ignore the sparks that were darting between his fingers. Dammit this always happened when he got  emot \-  the sparks , his thought broke off.  He had mojo. 

He took a deep breath, pulling off his mask, then poured every bit of magic he had in him into Sam's body. This had to work, this was everything, Sam was everything, the league could go jump. He didn't care about his brothers anymore, he didn't have to stop them, he wasn't even sure  he wanted to change the world,  social change- hah! H e just needed Sam to be okay. He just needed....  Gabriel 's head was getting more and more foggy , the darkness swirling around making a pretty pattern, until he collapsed . The  outside world  was  lost to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mmumnumuuhuh ," Gabriel muttered " gretof Balthy ," as he felt the force of someone shaking his shoulders, trying to force him into the waking world. He was sure it was unreasonably early. 

"Gabriel?" He heard a voice call to him, "Gabriel, we need to have a long meaningful discussion about acceptable secrets, and , well, ever y thing else , but right now I need you to get up and walk. I don't think I can carry you anymore and I don't know where to go. Gabriel?"

"Sam?" Gabriel could swear that was Sam's voice, Sam's lovely, golden voice. The voice that made Gabriel sing even when it wasn't directed at him. But Sam was.... Gabriel shot upright with the  realization of what he'd done. Only to be hit by the view of long brown hair, soft green eyes, and the dimples of a lifetime,  produced  when Sam sighed with relief at the  realization that Gabriel was awake , and well, alive, because he hadn't been sure before. 

"You scared me there." Sam admitted, putting his dimples away for use another time. "Now , Gabriel , can you concentrate long enough to find somewhere we could hide, because I'm pretty sure that  people  are looking  for  us, and I'm not sure that I want them to find us? "  Sam was pretty sure you were supposed to talk to people who'd been knocked out as if they didn 't remember, but he wasn't so sure about magical exhaustion. 

"Sam," Gabriel reached up and stroked the side of his face "You were dead." 

Sam tracked the hand with his eyes, " Not quite apparently, a nd we will have a discussion about that later." His eyes promised that Gabriel would not enjoy that discussion. But he was talking to him, so to be honest, Gabriel would take Sam talking, he'd take Sam not talking to him,  as long as he was alive.  "But right now we need to find somewhere to hold up for a while ." 

Gabriel shook himself, he could do this,  and he could pull himself together for Sam. He looked  at the street, which, given he was lying on the curb, was a little difficult to do. He pulled himself  vaguely  upright, and looked again. It was a suburban area,  standard houses,  with no real distinguishing landmarks, but it looked vaguely familiar, if he could think he'd know from where, which might be easier not sitting on the sidewalk.  "Where are we? And who does the general populace think is dead?" 

Sam swallowed, "About two blocks north of the  launderette, and I'm not sure. I haven't seen anyone since I got you and got out of there, but people may have seen us." 

Gabriel nodded, around the  launderette, which was good. He lived around the  launderette , presumably so did Sam. He'd ask  him, but it hardly seemed the time . 

"Not anymore." Sam  admittedly sheepishly "I moved about a year ago," 

Great, apparently Gabriel's motor mouth was running of his  own accord he just needed to shut up and think! Wait a moment -  "Then why?"

"Why continue going to my old  Laundromat ?" Sam  responded softly, helping Gabriel onto his feet.  "Because there was a really cute guy I kind of had a crush on there. He had golden hair and the most gorgeous eyes I've still ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. They look like sunlight passed through a pure malt  whiskey . And oh, he was short, and he just had that glimpse of  mischief in his eyes, and sometimes, just sometimes, I'd catch him looking at me, and I'd find myself thinking  wistfully that maybe he had a crush on me too. I only got a chance to speak to him properly recently though. I' ve tried before but he' s always run away scared. Never got why that was."  

"Who?" Gabriel asked, he hadn't seen many blonde guys in the  Laundromat , but it's not like he was that observant, and most of the time he'd been looking at Sam, who was a sight worth looking at , but rather put everyone else in the shade.

Sam shook his head  despairingly and pulled Gabriel into an alley as two people walked past. Gabriel just hugged into Sam's chest, hoping he could blame the sudden movement for the complete invasion of personal space. Sam smelt like  warm sweaters and too many layers, but also of sweat and  a  social justice drive . It was  immediately Gabriel's new  favorite sent, even if it wasn't one he'd get to smell again. 

"My lair's near here." Gabriel  admitted ,  as he reluctantly separated himself from Sam,  somehow the alley was more familiar than the street outside. "Even if  Balthy's there we can kick him out, he won't tell . "

" Balthy ?" Sam asked.

"My second cousin once removed, and the only one of my family members who will talk to me regularly." Gabriel explained, "Don't worry, he's  weird , and may get a song stuck in your head." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm not the only one in my family to have powers, mine are just a little more useful." Gabriel winked at Sam, before remembering  everything  and frowning. "The entrance is down this road,  knew  it looked familiar. Do you  think we can get there without being spotted?" 

Sam smiled, a cocky grin that looked just as at home on his face as it would on Gabe's. "What do you think?" He offered his hand "Shall we leg it?" 

Gabriel grinned, a little shyer than Sam's, but  he  t ook the offered hand gingerly, "Let's see."

  
The two of them sprinted full out, out of the alley, and down the road and down some, rather grimy, steps at the side of the road. 

At the bottom, there was a short landing  with  a metal door  and  keypad .  Reluctantly , Gabriel dropped Sam's hand and entered his code. The door slid open revealing the non-lair area of his lair. He  ushered Sam inside, then closed the door behind them with a loud clank. 

"Hello?" Gabriel called cautiously, " Balthy ?" Just  because the apartment was in the dark doesn't mean that there was no-one here. "Anyone?" There was no answer apart from a very slight echo. He clapped his hand and prayed that nobody had a gun on either him or Sam at that moment, especially Sam , he couldn't do that twice.

The lights came on illuminating him, his home, and Sam's smug smile. "You have your lights on a clapper?" He teased.

"Shush," Gabriel smiled, "Can I ...” Suddenly his mouth had dried up. "Can I get you anything? I'm sure I have something,  Coke,  Pepsi Max , apple juice, water,  something stronger?" 

"Water please." Sam agreed, "And we need to talk."

"Hmmm," Gabriel agreed, he knew this was the point where Sam explained very nicely, because he was Sam,  and fundamentally nice, that being a super -villain was unacceptable , and that he was  grateful for the water, but that he was going to call the police and that really Gabriel needed to go to prison for a long period of time for  all  his crimes. The  brief fantasy  that he wouldn't  had been nice while it had lasted. 

He gave Sam his water with a small smile, "Sorry,"

"For what?" Sam asked, a light smile on his face "For hiding the fact you're a super -villain from me for years? Too right, that's no foundation to build a relationship."  He said is a light, almost teasing tone, the corners of his mouth twitching.

That was unexpected to say the least.  " Sorry, but how could, you're you and I'm well me, maybe if I was a success you'd look at me, but me just being me? " Gabriel repeated in a confused plea. 

"Oh Gabe," Sam sighed, you don't get it do you?" 

"Get what?"  Gabriel was confused.

He was even more confused when Sam lent over to Gabriel's face and pressed his lips to Gabe's own.  It was brief, almost incidental, except for the way that Gabriel could feel a swelling crescendo in his head. He squashed the thought trying to memorize as much of Sam as possible.

Sam stroked Gabriel's face.  "You do not get how gorgeous and wonderful you are.  I like you for you.  The super- villain thing is going to be a hurdle,  and we're probably going to fight a lot over it,  but it's not a deal breaker. "

"It's not?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, it's not." 

"But what about Miss Knife?" Gabriel nearly hit himself there, what was he trying to do?  Sabotage his  only chance of a relationship with Sam , that's what.  There'd been so many miracles today, why was he trying for another one , he was such an idiot.  Yet he couldn't bring himself to start this if Sam might regret it, or had any second doubts.  Dam , why did he have to care? 

"Ruby?" Sam was  surprised , "Well, let's just say that I've had my eyes opened today. It turns out that the superhero is somewhat of a demon, so maybe I decided to see if the super- villain was an angel." 

"Ironic," Gabriel spoke after a moment. "My surname is 'Angelica ', " 

"Gabriel Angelica?" Sam grinned, "Oh, your parents were mean." A thought  occurred to him "Hang on a minute, the mayor's surname's Angelica," 

"My oldest brother, Michael. The Deputy Mayor's my first cousin. My second oldest brother, Lucifer, runs the 'Evil League of Evil'. There is a reason none of the rest of my family will speak to me apart from  Balthy ." Gabriel explained.

" Errm , yeah." Sam seemed  dumbstruck . Then he snorted, "The Devil in Charge is actually named Lucifer Angelica?" Gabe nodded as Sam cracked up into laughter. "Oh , that alone could bring him down!"

"Bring him down?" Gabriel asked, "You're working to bring the League down? Hang on a minute, let me put the news on," That could mean-  Gabriel broke the thought and  grabbed the remote from behind the sofa, trying not to melt with gooiness. Sam had  kissed  him.  Sam  had kissed him. He couldn't think of that right now. Although why not? 

"Not just the league actually, " Sam interrupted Gabriel's internal meltdown.  " we had an inclining, nothing to prove it, but we're pretty sure that the same people are controlling both sides. We've got no proof of course, even  Cas wasn't able to bring us that, but we were trying to take them down. Oh god!"  He broke off suddenly "It's your family isn't it?" 

"Yes, well, probably, ” Gabriel admitted.  “ Who’s the 'we'? He asked as the TV finally roared into life , he needed to replace that old thing.  Or possibly just stop casting E.M.P. spells on it. 

"And the entire city is shocked today by the brutal and savage cruel murder of Miss Knife's beloved boyfriend. Miss Knife is unavailable for comment, for the first time ever. Guesses as to her  whereabouts currently range from being distraughtly heartbroken to being held captive by the devious and evil Trickster."  Was all the reporter had to say before  Gabriel shut the TV off. 

"OH GOD!  Oh god, oh god, oh god." Sam garbled,  clenching his fists together "Breathe Sammy boy, breathe." He took a few deep breaths "I need to call my brother, or  Cas , which kind of answers your question about who the 'we' is. Sorry if I'm  panicking on you, but Dean is going to be freaking out. "

"No, no, no," Gabriel tried to  reassure Sam, "it's fine,  you’re going to be fine." and I have no idea what to do. He added mentally. "How about you tell me about who the 'we' is, and I'll get my untraceable from somewhere." 

"I  guess it's me, and my brother,  and  Cas , who Dean claims is not his boyfriend. He,  Cas that is, not Dean, used to work for the Mayor, but he found out  some stuff,  and he came to us, said he was basically  press ganged into the work by his family." 

Gabriel paused for a moment, "Do you know if  Cas is short for something?" 

Sam shook his head.  "Sorry, no, Dean met him first and he was already nicknamed when I met him, if it is a nickname. 

"I don't suppose you have a picture?" It was a long shot, it was a very long shot, but he couldn't shake that niggling feeling in his head. Sam pulled one up on his phone. Gabriel  looked and it might have been ten years, but that was Cassie alright. He burst out laughing . "Good on you Cassie, you got out. My only little brother," He said by way of explanation. 

Sam shook his head, "Seriously? ” He asked slightly incredulously, “ He doesn't share the same surname, but I guess if I had a last name like 'Angelica', I'd change it too." He admitted.

 "What is your last name?" Gabriel asked, 

"Winchester," Sam answered with a smile,  “ and  you  don't get to make any jokes. ”

"Fair enough,"  Gabriel grinned ,  he couldn't really complain, after all Sam did kind of have a point, about more than one thing, and he could do with back up.  "Fancy a  fourth in your gang? I rather fancy sticking a rather firmer  finger up at my family than I'd planned and i f everyone thinks you’re dead I can probably  still  get evidence from within the league. ” 

Sam's grin very nearly put  Gabriel out cold, or at least the combination of that and the bone crushing hug. Gabriel just grinned through the pain and pleasure .  "Does this team have a name?" 

"Well my brother named it Team Free Will,"  Sam said.

"Oh God! That has got to go!"  Gabriel  exclaimed as Sam drew him in for another hug. "What about Team Free Love?" 

Sam swatted his head lightly,  clearly not taking him seriously  “Let’s go find that phone alright. ” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel grinned, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, and with slowly steading ne rve s Gabriel lowered his new mask outside the door to the 'Evil League of Evil'. 

“ Here lies everything

The world I wanted at my feet

My victory’s complete

So hail to the king ,” 

Gabriel kept his stage grin on, he was the Trickster, and he was going to change the world.

“Everything you ever… ” Was sung softly by the back up

“ Arise and sing ” He belted, keep the mask on, nice and easy. After all, he had got everything he’d wanted, and a little bit more.

“ So your world’s benign

So you think justice has a voice

And we all have a choice

Well now your world is mine ” 

Well, unfortunately not, but he’d see about getting them a voice, even if only for Sam. After all,  Cas talked to him now , so he'd got double the family he  was  used to. 

“ And I am fine ”

The Trickster slammed the door behind him taking his place at the table as the rest of the villains looked at the newest member. ‘The Great Devil’ aka Lucifer at the head, Old  dickface Azazel , another vague cousin of his to Lucy’ s right. Then there was the actual ‘Dick’ on the other side. And, oh so many old family members. This was going down. 

“ Now the nightmare’s real

Now The Trickster is here

To make you quake with fear

To make your whole world kneel

And soon you  won’t feel a thing ! ” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading now that this is complete. Enjoyed it? Leave a Kudos. Thought something was unnessacary? Leave a comment. Loved something? Leave another comment. Want to follow me on Tumblr? anothersabrielblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Comments are not only welocome, but will speed up the arrival of the rest, even if they're negative. If you haven't watched Dr Horrible do so, you don't need to to read the fic, but it's brilliant, and on Youtube.


End file.
